Safe In My Hands
by teambrallie
Summary: In Someone's Little Sister, the episode ended with Brandon and Callie kissing and Sophia doing God knows what in the bathroom. Will someone catch Callie and Brandon in a compromising position? It's safe to say that there is something wrong with Sophia. What does Sophia do in the bathroom. How will everyone react to Callie not being adopted and Sophia's mishap in the bathroom.
1. I Gave Up So Much To Be Adopted

Callie knew she needed to get away from everything. She ran out of the Quinns' Casa in the other direction of everyone else. Brandon was standing up on stage taking down the equipment when Callie caught his eye. She was visibly upset and was running from the house. Brandon acted on his first instinct and chased after Callie. He knew Callie needed him right now.

Callie started to pick up the pace she couldn't stand to be there any longer. She just wanted to go away and never come back. She wanted to forget this day ever happened. Callie knew that no one would notice that she had left. Brandon finally caught up to Callie and was walking beside her.

"Hey, Callie? What's going on?" Brandon asked concernly as Callie continued to walk away from the house. He knew that whatever it was, wasn't good not at all.

"Robert's not letting me get adopted." Callie practically screamed out under the cries and sadness.

"I thought, I thought he already signed the papers?" Brandon asked he was outraged that Callie couldn't catch a break. He so badly wanted to take away the pain and sorrow. All he wanted was for Callie to be happy. Nothing else mattered to him.

"I can't believe how stupid I am. I knew I couldn't trust him. I can't trust anything. And I knew this was gonna happen, Brandon, I knew it." Callie said as she felt like she was never truly going to be happy. Callie had turned towards Brandon who she was now looking at. He took her hands trying to comfort her. Brandon didn't think he just did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, Come here, come here, sit down with me." Brandon said as he led Callie over to a nearby bench. Callie took a seat and Brandon sat next to her. As they sat down Callie felt as if she was losing everything. Brandon started to rub small circles on her back trying to comfort her. "Take some breaths. OK, just take some deep breaths." Brandon told Callie as he tried to calm her down. He knew all the right things to say. Callie listened to what Brandon had to say and took some deep breaths.

"No matter what, they can't make you live with them. We'll still be your family." Brandon exclaimed as he tried to reassure her that with or without a piece of paper she'd still be a part of the family. Brandon just looked at her like he always has with love and admiration.

"I'm never getting adopted." Callie confessed as she realized that this was her only chance of getting adopted and now it wasn't going to happen.

"You don't know that." Brandon replied as he tried to convince her that anything could happen. All he wanted was for Callie to be happy and she wanted to be adopted so that's what he wanted for her, that's how much he loves her. Brandon was frustrated with the fact that Callie couldn't seem to catch a break.

"Yes I do. If Robert doesn't sign the papers. Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be." Callie explained, Brandon wasn't completely sure what Callie meant. As much he wanted to believe that by some chance they could be together he didn't want to get his hopes up. "Maybe this is the way it was always supposed to be." Callie turned to make eye contact with Brandon, "I gave up so much to be adopted." It was in that moment Callie realized that a piece of paper wasn't going to change the fact that the Fosters were indeed her family, well everyone except for Brandon that is.

Callie realized that this could be her chance to finally be happy seeing as she wasn't going to be adopted. If it didn't happen now it was never going to happen. Brandon just stared at Callie as she stared at him. Brandon gulped as the stares continued he knew what was about to happen, something he has wanted for so long. Callie knew what she wanted no wait she needed. She needed Brandon. He was her safe haven, the one she could always count on. Brandon felt his heart begin to race as Callie started to lean in as did he until their lips met for the first time in months they were closer than they've ever been before. He could hear the beating of her heart, it was beating fast and slow at the same time. "You're all I have." Callie whispered against his lips as she continued to pace herself as they kissed.

After distancing themselves from any kind of sexual attraction they never felt so alive. It was like nothing had changed between them. As their lips moved in sync, Brandon placed his hand on the side of Callie's cheek as they continued to kiss. Callie felt as if she was finally in control of something. Callie moved her hand towards the back of Brandon's head running her fingers through his hair like she has always done. And then her hand made its way to his face as they continued to kiss. The kiss was powerful, but passionate.

Brandon felt like this was too good to be true but he wanted this no scratch that he needed this. Brandon found himself moving closer to Callie as they kissed. This wasn't out of desperation this was out of not being able to be with the one they truly wanted to be with. This moment was built upon months of months of pushing their feelings aside. After what seemed like a life time of waiting for this moment to happen they both needed to pull away for some air, even though they never wanted this moment to end.

Callie laid her head on Brandon's shoulder as she intertwined their fingers together. For the first time Callie realized a piece of paper couldn't stand in the way of her of being happy with the family she has grown to love. And she could finally be with Brandon if that's what he wanted. Brandon just held Callie, he knew that's exactly what she needed.

"I'm sorry." Callie confessed as she looked into those green eyes that left her memorized. Brandon was confused as to why she would be apologizing.

"For what?" Brandon asked as to no idea what she would be apologizing for.

"Hurting you. Don't say that I haven't hurt you. I know that I have. I'm sorry. I was selfish. I thought that having a piece of paper meant that I could have a family but today I realized that I don't need that piece of paper. I've been a part of this family all along."

"You didn't hurt me. I just had a harder time realizing that we could never be together. All I want is for you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. Your happiness is my number one priority."

"There's nothing stopping us now. I have the family I've always wanted and I can have you that's if you'll still have me. I don't blame you if you don't want to be with me." Callie explained as she couldn't look Brandon in the eye scared that he may reject her. She definitely wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be with her seeing as he was probably scared of getting his heart broken again. But this time it would be different she wouldn't let Brandon go not now not ever.

"Callie.. Please look at me." Brandon said as he lifted her chin so he could see those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Of course I want to be with you. Are you kidding? That's all I've ever wanted but your happiness is more important than being with you. If you want this then I want this." Brandon stated as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for always knowing what to say to make me feel better. I don't think anyone can calm me down the way you can. And no I'm not referring to the kissing. That was just an added bonus. I've missed it, I missed you, I missed us." Callie confessed as she started to move closer to Brandon as if she wasn't close enough as it was.

"I've missed this too. I don't mean to pry but do you want to tell me what happened? I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now. But I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk." Brandon said as he held Callie's hand in his hand.

Callie took a deep breath before responding, "Robert signed the papers, but Sophia tore the papers up before Robert could send them in, which he had no idea about. Sophia thought we could all be a family. Robert asked Sophia if he could speak to me alone. He told me that they've all gotten a little too attached to me. I asked him how long it would take to get the papers resigned. He told me that he didn't think he could sign them again. He told me it was hard enough the first time. He said he loves me. I told him that I would never love him and that he'd never be my father. I told him I'd never live with them. He said he just wanted me to be happy. I told him I'd never be happy. As I ran out of his office I ran into Sophia." Callie took a deep breathe, this wasn't easy for her.

"Take all the time you need. I'm right here." Brandon said in a smoothing but sexy voice that sent chills down Callie's spine and he rubbed small circles on the small of her back calming her.

"Sophia told me that she was sorry and that she just wanted me to be with them. She said that she's my sister. I called her a spoiled brat and I didn't say anything else. I ran out of there and here we are now."

"I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't change what happened." Brandon stated and he rubbed the back of Callie's hand with his thumb. That's what Callie would do to Brandon to bring him comfort, this caused her to smile just thinking about that. "You said that Robert said that they've gotten attached you. I can't blame them. I mean it's impossible not to get attached to you. You Callie Jacob are pretty damn amazing. I mean I should know. Callie, I know you don't want to hear this but everything happens for a reason. A piece of paper isn't going to change the fact that you're a part of this family. Just hear me out before you completely decide against the idea."

"Okay."

"Maybe you were a little harsh on them. I mean they love you. They want to be a part of your life. I know that you wanted to be adopted but everything happens for a reason. Remember, when you told me about Sophia saying that if Robert hadn't left your mom then there would be no her and that wouldn't be such a bad thing. I think she needs you, Cal. I think she was lost before she found out about you. I think they all were. I mean I was lost before I met you. Cal, it's not like they knew that you existed. If they did I'm pretty damn sure you wouldn't have grown up in foster care. You have to remember, Sophia isn't fully aware of everything that you've been through. They just want you to be happy as does everyone else. I don't think you meant it when you called her a spoiled brat. She has never had a sister this is all new territory for her. No matter what happens we'll always be your family. But I think maybe you should give them a chance. I remember at one point you weren't too fond of my family and now you love them like your own family. Sophia was lost until she found her anchor; you." Brandon finished speaking this made Callie realize that he was right. He always knew the right things to say.

Meanwhile back inside the Quinn mansion, Sophia had shut herself in the bathroom, hiding from the rest of the world. She felt as if she fucked everything up, like she always has. She didn't deserve to have a sister like Callie let alone a father like Robert. Sophia knew that Callie as well as her father would be better off without her. Her mother wouldn't give a damn nothing she never did pleased Jill, so why would she care? Sophia cried not only for herself but for those she loves, Callie and Robert, mostly for them. Sophia knew what she needed to do she needed to end it all tonight. She looked around in the bathroom for something, anything. She opened the medicine cabinet and noticed a bottle of pills. Sophia grabbed the bottle and opened then and poured all of the pills into her hand.

"This is it this is the end." Sophia thought to herself as she knew no one would care if she were gone. Why would they?

Back outside on the bench, Brandon held Callie's hand as he waited for her to say something, he wasn't going to push her to say anything until she was ready. Callie gave Brandon a soft smile as he returned the smile.

"I see what you mean. What am I going to tell everyone? They're going to be so disappointed. Why is it that you're amazing? You have a way with words, Foster. Your family is my family, but you'll never be my brother. I think I need to go find Sophia and apologize. I overreacted. Like you said, it's not like they abandoned me, they didn't know I existed. Plus, I have a family already. There's no reason I can't give them a chance too. A wise but very sexy pianist once told me "there's enough to go around." Thank you for making me see things that I normally wouldn't see." Callie replied as Brandon just smiled.

"No need to thank me. I don't know what we're going to tell them but we'll figure it out together. I'm going to be there for you. Who knows over time you could love them as much as you love our family. I don't mean to lay this on you but what about us? I mean what is this?" Brandon asked referring to the kiss that they shared moments earlier.

"You're right. Thank you again. I think we should just take it one day at a time. I want to be with you more than anything. We keep doing this, we keep finding our way back to each other. But right now isn't the best time for that but I do want to be with you. Our time will come. I promise. We should probably head back before someone notices that we're missing." Callie states as she gets up from the bench holding out her hand for Brandon to grab.

"I understand. You're right. In all honesty I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now. We'll be together in the future." Brandon said as he led Callie back towards the house. As they walked back to the house they intertwined their fingers together walking silently not needing to communicate savoring every last second together as if it were their last.

Brandon stood there holding Callie's hands in his giving her some reassurance that everything would work out the way it should be. He would make sure of it. "You know, that I love you so much Cal. More than I ever thought I could. You're my everything." Brandon admitted which caused the beautiful brown eyed girl that he fell in love with at the dinner table to blush.

"I love you too, Brandon. Thank you for always being my best friend. Yes, I said best friend." Callie blushed even more as she just confessed that the boy standing in front of her that she loves more than anything was indeed her best friend. Callie wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck as he wrapped his around her waist hugging each other one last time. Brandon kissed Callie on the forehead.

"It's gonna be alright, Cal. Do what you gotta do and I'll be here waiting for you. I have something I need to take care of but if you want I can go with you." Brandon offered as she caressed her cheek.

"Thanks, but this is something I need to do on my own. Do what you need to do." Callie replied and then kissed Brandon one final time before walking back into the house. Brandon made his way back to where everyone else was trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. Brandon knew he needed to speak to Lou, he didn't want to hurt her. He likes her but he doesn't love her, she can't compare to Callie, no one can for that matter.

Callie took a deep breath as she made her way into the house looking for Sophia, she needed to apologize and make Sophia understand that she didn't mean what she said it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. Callie owed it to Brandon for making her see things in a different way. If it wasn't for Brandon, Callie knew that she wouldn't have the strength to face Sophia after she called her a "spoiled brat". Callie searched the house and made her way into Sophia's room but there was no sign of Callie's look alike. Callie made her way towards the bathroom thinking that Sophia could possibly be hiding in there, there's no way that she would face everyone outside not after everything that happened.

Callie knocked on the door, no answer, so she tried the door knob and it turned. Callie slowly opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. Callie froze she couldn't move she couldn't do anything. "Robert." Callie screamed as she saw Sophia sprawled across the cold bathroom floor with blood dripping from her (wrist/arm/legs) it was hard to tell where the blood was coming from and a razor blade laying by her side.


	2. Please Don't Leave Me

Callie knelt down next to Sophia as her heart broke at the sight staring her in the face. Callie took Sophia's hand in hers. "I'm sorry." Sophia croaked out as she was on the verge of tears. "I don't deserve to have you as my sister. I don't deserve to be alive." Sophia confessed as she thought the world would be a better place without her.

"Don't say that. It's not true. Please don't ever talk like that again. It's going to be okay." Callie said as she tried to comfort her sister.

In the backyard, Robert was making small talk with some of his colleagues when he heard someone scream his name. Robert looked around to see who could possibly be calling his name but it wasn't coming from outside. It was coming from inside, the house but who could be calling his name?

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Callie was still holding onto her little sister's hand. She couldn't help but feel like she was to blame for this. "Why? Why did you do it?" Callie asked as she fought back the tears.

"I'm a huge disappointment to my mother. I can't handle the fact you hate me. Don't say you don't because I know you do. You're right I am a spoiled brat. You as well as Dad would be better off without me. No one cares about me. I don't blame them. I'm sorry for ruining everything for you." Sophia said believing every word that she spoke was true. Callie felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she listened to every word that Sophia had said and took it to heart.

"Hey, that's not true. You hear me? I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Sometimes, when people get upset they say things they don't mean. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it. I was coming to apologize for the way I acted. I'm so sorry." Callie said as the tears started to flow. Sophia didn't say anything. Callie looked down at her little sister and noticed that she was unconscious and unsure if she had heard anything Callie had just said.

Callie started to panic, she called for Robert but he was nowhere in sight. She tried again, but it was no use there were too many people here so hearing, Callie's cry for help wasn't going to be heard.

Back outside, Brandon was helping his band put their equipment away. The only thing on his mind, was what happened between him and Callie moments earlier. Brandon had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He convinced himself that it was nothing and continued the task at hand. Lou walked over to Brandon and smiled. Brandon knew he had to tell her that he couldn't do this.

"This was so much fun." Lou smiled as you could see the sparkle in her eye. This only made it harder for Brandon.

"Yeah, it was. Listen, I think we need to talk." Lou's smile went from a smile to a frown in a 2.5 seconds.

"About what?" Lou asked hesitantly. Brandon couldn't chicken out he had to tell her that he just wanted to be friends.

"Us. I think it's best if we just stay friends. I don't want to screw that up. For the sake of the band. You're an amazing girl and friend but we can't do whatever this is. I care about you and I just don't want to hurt you." Brandon exclaimed as he tried to break it to her gently.

"It's because of Callie isn't it?" Lou raised her eyebrow as she looked at Brandon and waited for him to answer. Brandon couldn't believe what Lou was implying. Yes it was but then again it wasn't. "I'm not mad but I will be if you lie. Look, I get it whatever this thing with Callie is, it's stronger than what either one of you could feel for anyone else. You're a great guy, Foster and you deserve to be happy. I say if Callie is that girl then go for it. I know she's supposed to be adopted but it hasn't happened yet. There's still time. If you don't tell her how you truly still feel about her you don't know what could have been."

"How did you know? I mean everyone else seems to be completely oblivious to the history Callie and I share together. I can't help it. I thought I could move on and I never meant for this to happen. But then something happened and we kissed. We tried to forget about each other but that didn't happen. I love her and I don't think that will ever change. I hope that this doesn't change anything with the band."

"Of course not, you're still in the band. I mean, you're one hell of a pianist, and Someone's Little Sister needs you. I mean, it's not like we were in any kind of a relationship, we just had one kiss and honestly, it was like kissing my brother." Lou joked, which this caused Brandon to smile.

"I'm glad." Brandon chuckled. Lou and Brandon ended their conversation and went back to what task they were doing.

Callie found her phone and dialed the one person's number she knew she could count on. Brandon. Her best friend. The boy who stole her heart. The one who knew her and loved all the good and bad. The one who accepted her for her and didn't try to change her. Callie started to get anxious with each ring as she waited for Brandon to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Callie heard Brandon's voice on the other end.

"Brandon.. Listen. I need to you get Robert and come to the bathroom in Sophia's room. I I I— " Callie felt her voice begin to crack. This started to worry Brandon.

"Baby, what is it? What's going on?" Brandon asked as he heard Callie mumbling something through the cries.

"I found Sophia, she tried to kill herself. I called for help but no one heard me. Please hurry."

"Okay. I'm coming. It's going to be okay." Brandon said calmly as he ended the call with Callie and went to find Robert. Brandon jumped off the stage in search for Robert. Brandon spotted him and ran up to him.

"Robert. Mr. Quinn. You need to come with me. Callie, called me saying she found Sophia unconscious in the bathroom." Brandon explained. Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. Robert didn't say anything he just followed Brandon. Everyone else was right behind them.

Robert ran ahead of Brandon towards the bathroom only to find a scene that a father would never want to see. Sophia was lying on the cold bathroom floor with blood dripping from God knows where. Callie was sobbing silently as she held the young girl's hand. Robert bent down next to them.

"Callie, do you know what happened?" Robert asked as he tried to control his emotions. Callie just tried to collect her thoughts before speaking a single word.

"I came to apologize for what I said to her and I found her like this. Gosh this is all my fault. I was just upset I didn't mean of any it." Callie muffled under the cries, at this point everyone was now there. Brandon had called for an ambulance.

"It's an ambulance is on it's way." Brandon told them not directly speaking to Robert or Callie.

"Thank you Brandon." Robert said in "Callie, kiddo, this isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame I am. I've been a horrible father. This is all my fault no one else is to blame." Robert said trying to reassure Callie that this was in no way her fault.

Before, Callie could respond the EMT's rushed through the door causing everyone to move out of the way. It was at this time Brandon looked around only to notice that Jill was nowhere in sight. He couldn't believe this, her daughter tried to kill herself and the woman is nowhere to be found. Callie backed away into the corner crying silently blaming herself for what happened to Sophia. All Sophia wanted was a sister.

"Sir. If you're ready to go we can go." One of the EMT's told Robert. Robert looked over towards the corner to see Callie and his heart was breaking for both his daughters. Robert was so caught up in what was happening he hadn't noticed that Jill wasn't there.

"Yes. Just give me a minute." Robert answered the EMT and then walked over to Callie. "Callie." Robert said softly being careful not to startle the young girl, who was the spitting image of her mother. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Sophia is going to be alright. I want you to know that I love you I truly do. I only want what's best for you. If you want me to I'll sign the papers if that's what you still want. Even though it's the hardest thing that I'll ever have to do. Second hardest thing I've ever had to do. We'll talk more about this later. Right now, I have to go to the hospital with Sophia. Hang in there, Cal." Robert said as he hugged Callie before walking away.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Right now Sophia needs you, we'll talk about this later." Callie spoke as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Okay." Robert replied as he made his way over to the EMTs. Callie just stayed in the same spot even after Robert left with the EMTs to the hospital.

Brandon's heart was breaking for both Robert and Callie. They were both blaming themselves with Sophia's attempt of trying to kill herself. Brandon kept his distance seeing as Callie needed her space and the fact that Stef and Lena rushed to her side first he didn't have the chance to. Brandon just stood back watching the three woman together.

"Callie, Love. It's going to be okay. Sophia is going to be okay. It's all going to be okay. I promise." Stef said as she held Callie in her arms. Callie didn't say anything.

Callie looked up to see the boy who made her heart skip a beat watching her from afar. When she looked into his eyes she knew that he would always be there for her. Callie couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest girl on earth even though, she wasn't going to be adopted.

"I need some time to myself if you don't mind." Callie said hoping Stef nor Lena would be offended by this.

"Okay, Sweets. If you need anything we'll be outside. We love you kiddo." Stef said as she hugged her daughter one last time.

"Cal, we truly do love you." Lena exclaimed as Callie hugged her tightly.

"I love you guys, that's never going to change." Callie said as Stef and Lena walked away so Callie could be alone. Brandon hid so they wouldn't see him.

Brandon made sure that Stef and Lena were out of sight. He knew that Callie needed space, and that he was going to give her, even though he so badly wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. Callie looked up to see Brandon walking away. Even though she said she needed to be alone, she really needed Brandon. "Brandon wait." Callie said as she fought back the tears. Brandon turned around towards, the girl who he loves more than life itself. "Don't go. Please don't leave me." Callie said as the tears were threating to fall.

Brandon walked over to Callie and bent down to her level. He held her like she so desperately needed him to. It was silent between the two of them. Callie didn't need words to comfort her right now, all she needed to comfort her was the feel of his touch. "Cal, I thought you said you needed to be alone?" Brandon questioned as he sat there on the floor consoling Callie.

"No. I mean I thought I did but when I saw you standing there I knew that I needed you. Why does bad things keep happening? Why can't I be happy? I don't understand it, what did I do wrong?" Callie questioned the boy holding her in his arms.

"Oh baby, this isn't your fault. I don't understand any of this. But I'm going to do my best to make you happy. I know that may not mean much but I want you happy and I'll do whatever it takes. You didn't do anything wrong, Cal. I promise. It's all going to be okay."

"Thank you, for always knowing what to say and do to make me feel better. I know you already know this but you are my best friend. I love you so much it hurts."

"I'm just doing what any guy would do when it comes to being there for the girl that they love unconditionally. Whatever happens just know that I'll always be by your side." Brandon confessed and then kissed Callie's forehead only bringing more comfort to her.

"I know. Thank You. I think we should go before someone comes looking for us."

"Yeah. Oh, if you want we can go to the hospital with you. I mean if you want." Brandon said as he stood up and put his hand out for Callie to grab.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else." Brandon smiled as he followed Callie outside to where everyone else was waiting.

Callie has just arrived at the hospital with Brandon and the rest of the family hoping to hear some good news on Sophia. Callie walked into the waiting room only to see Robert sitting there terrified that things couldn't get much worse but that was an understatement. Callie was surprised to see that Jill was nowhere to be found. She walked over to the man, who called her his daughter and said that he loves her. Callie believed Robert in all honesty even though part of her didn't want to believe him.

"Robert." Callie said as she cleared her throating standing in front of Robert as the rest of the family took their seats in the waiting room.

"Hey, I didn't expect you guys to come. I mean you didn't have to." Robert said as he tried to keep himself together.

"Yes I did. I needed to make sure that you and Sophia were okay. How is she doing? Oh where is Jill? Shouldn't she be here?" Callie asked sincerely hoping not to over step her boundaries. Robert had been so caught up in what happened with Sophia he hadn't noticed that his wife was nowhere in sight.

"Sophia is gonna pull through. As for Jill, I don't know. I couldn't tell you. I've been so worried about Sophia I didn't notice that Jill wasn't here. But you're right she should be here but she's the least of my worries right now." Robert said as it was no big deal but it was a big deal.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, while we wait to see Sophia? I mean if you'll let me." Callie asked shyly.

"Sure, Callie. You don't have to ask. Have a seat." Robert patted a spot on the chair next to him. Callie have him a slight smile as she took a seat next to him.

"You know Jill should be here. I mean Sophia is her daughter it's like she doesn't care."

"I know but I'll deal with that later."

After about 45 minutes waiting to see Sophia, Robert was able to see her. Callie just stayed seated not moving as Robert went to see her. As Robert left, Brandon took this opportunity to sit next to Callie. Everyone else was caught up in their own thoughts they didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit?" Brandon asked her even though he knew he didn't have to ask but he still did.

"No, I don't." Callie smiled as Brandon returned the smile before taking a seat next to her. Callie so badly wanted to hold Brandon's hand in that moment but decided against it. Callie hadn't noticed but her knee was touching Brandon's causing him to smile.

"You know if I could I would hold your had right now but with our family sitting over there it would be a bad idea." Brandon whispered in that sexy voice of his the one that sent chills down Callie's spine.

"I know." Callie smiled at the thought of Brandon and her holding her hand.

Meanwhile, Robert had just walked into Sophia's hospital room. He couldn't help but blame himself as he walked over to his daughter's bedside for what had happened to her. If he had been a better father to her maybe none of this would have happened. Robert sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand in his hand.

"Sophia. I'm sorry I've been a horrible father to you. I have no one to blame but myself for this. I promise I'll do my best to be a better father to you." Robert said as he held back the tears. He couldn't breakdown not now.

Sophia's eyes were closed as she heard her father blame himself for what she had done. It broke herself inside to hear him blame himself. She couldn't blame him for the dumb decisions she had made. "Dad.. It's not your fault. You're an amazing Dad and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. Please don't blame yourself for what I did. It's my fault." Sophia stated as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh baby, if I had been around more this wouldn't have happened. I promise you I'm going to do my best to be there for you."

"Where's Mom?" Sophia asked as she already knew the answer. Jill wasn't the mother she dreamt of having. So why would she be here? It's not like she cares about Sophia in the first place.

"I don't know Soph. I don't know. I wish I knew but I don't." Robert said he wiped the tears streaming down his daughter's face.

"I'm not too surprised that she's not here. She never cared about me in the first place. She's only there for me when it's convenient for her." Sophia said as she refused to let her cry over the woman who she was supposed to call her mother but she wasn't her mother. "I need to speak to Callie. It's important. I need to apologize." Sophia said as she tried not to fall apart at the thought of her selfish actions had done to those she cares about and loves.

"Ummm. She's in the waiting room. Don't you think it can wait until later? You need to get your rest, sweetheart." Robert tried to convince Sophia to wait until tomorrow or the day after but he knew it wasn't going to work.

"Dad. It can't wait. I need to do this now. Please." Sophia pleaded with the man she loved more than anything. The one who was always there for her. Robert felt defeated he couldn't deny Sophia not talking to Callie right now.

"I'll go get her, but ten minutes and then you need to rest. I'm going to tell Callie ten minutes so don't try anything. Alright?" Robert said as he got up from the chair and kissed Sophia's forehead.

"Okay. Ten minutes is all I need. I need to fix this that's if I can." Sophia nodded in agreement.

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Dad." Sophia confessed as she laid there in her hospital bed. Robert smiled as he walked out of the room and back towards the waiting room.

Robert finally walked back into the waiting room and Callie noticed him before anyone else and stood up to greet him. Everyone else stood up joining Callie who was now standing face to face with Robert. Callie felt her heart break for Robert, how could it not?

"How is she?" Callie rushed out without taking a breath.

"She's going to be alright. Callie she would like to speak with you. I insisted that she wait a few days until things cool down. But you know how persistent she can be. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I told her ten minutes and then she needs to get some rest." Robert explained as he stood there waiting for Callie to say something.

"Oh okay. Yeah she can be pretty persistent when she wants to be." Callie laughed. "I wonder where she gets it from." Callie smirked causing Robert to chuckle. Robert knew Callie was referring to him. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that I'm not in there too long." Callie looked at Brandon telling him that she needed him before she started to make her way out of the waiting room.

"Wait. Callie?" Robert called out causing Callie to turn around. "She's in room 235." Robert informed Callie as he took his seat in the waiting room.

"Okay, thanks." Callie replied as she made her way to room 235. She was more nervous than she should be.

Everyone took their seats in the waiting room as Callie made her way to see Sophia. Brandon waited a few minutes before heading in the same direction as Callie. He wasn't going to allow Callie to go through this alone. He wanted to be there for her. Of course he would wait outside for her but if she needed him he'd be there.

Callie waited for Brandon before she went in to see Sophia. Brandon finally made it to where Callie was standing. Brandon took her hands in his hands bringing her some comfort before she walked in there.

"Cal, if you want I can still go in there with you. If not I'll be out here waiting for you." Brandon said as he tried to ease Callie's nerves.

"I know. I think I need to do this one on my own. I'll see you in ten minutes." Callie said as she kissed Brandon before taking a deep breath before walking into Sophia's room. Brandon took a seat on one of the chairs in the hallway.

Callie walked into the room and her heart broke as soon as she saw Sophia lying in that hospital bed. Sophia had her eyes closed as Callie took a seat next to her bed. She took the young girl's hand in her hand trying to bring some comfort not only to Sophia but for herself too. "Soph. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things that I said." Callie said as fought back the tears. Right now she needed to be strong she couldn't be weak not when Sophia needed her. Sophia heard Callie's voice and slowly opened her eyes and looked in Callie's direction.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you mad at me. I don't blame you for anything that you said earlier. I am a spoiled brat. I don't deserve you as my sister. You had every right to say what you said. I would have said them too if I were you. I don't deserve to have you or Dad in my life."

"Stop. Okay. Please. Listen, I was upset with you but I realized after talking with Brandon that you were only doing what you did out of love. You are my sister and I never thought I would love you as much as I do in such a short amount of time. I realized that the Fosters are my family with or without a piece of paper. This is going to take some time to get over but we'll get through this together. I want you to understand that the Fosters is my family. DNA doesn't make a family love does." Callie said as she rubbed her thumb on the back of Sophia's hand comforting her.

"It's just that I didn't know about you and know that I do I can't picture my life without you in it. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself when I ripped up those papers. I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I don't blame you if you won't forgive me. I've gotten attached to you in a short amount of time I felt like I was losing you. But the truth is you belong with the Fosters and that's the way it should be. I'm going to talk to Dad and have him resign the papers so you can be adopted." Sophia couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she broke down as Callie hugged her.

"Listen. I'll forgive you but that's going to take some time. But I never expected to care about you as much as I do. I was so set on just getting Robert "Dad" to sign the papers that I didn't care about anything else. I told myself I wasn't going to open my heart up to you guys, but I have. I didn't mean it when I called you a spoiled brat. It was just in the heat of moment kind of thing. When people are upset they say things they don't mean. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. The Fosters are my family I don't need a piece of paper to prove that. I realized after speaking with Brandon that being adopted was never meant to be. Well, our ten minutes is up. Try not to worry. I'll see you soon. It's going to be okay. Alright?" Callie said as she got up from the chair and hugged the young girl who looked so much like her.

"Okay." Sophia said as that was all she could get out before the drugs had started to take their effect on her. "I love you." Sophia mumbled out as she drifted off into dreamland.

"I love you too." Callie said it as she meant it. She wouldn't say it unless she meant it. She knew that Sophia needed her as she needed the young girl too. Callie kissed her forehead before walking back out into the hallway.

Brandon stood up as he saw Callie walk out of Sophia's room. He could tell that she had been crying. Callie walked over to Brandon and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She needed him to make her feel safe. Brandon knew exactly what she needed he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Callie couldn't hold it in not anymore. Sure she had her moments in having the minor breakdowns but she fully needed to get it all out. Brandon understood exactly what Callie needed.

The touch of Brandon instantly comforted Callie as she cried into his shirt. He didn't care that she was drenching his shirt with her tears. He'd rather have her breakdown in front of him rather than Stef, Lena or someone else. Callie could only completely let herself fall apart in front of Brandon. "I love you, Cal. It's going to be okay. I'm right here. Let it out." Brandon whispered as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed small circles on her back.

"I love you too." Callie croaked out as she continued to fall apart in Brandon's arms. It had been a long day he couldn't blame her, if he were in her shoes he'd probably fall apart but not in front of anyone. Callie's grip got tighter and she cling onto Brandon as if she was going to lose him at any second. He was her anchor. He always has been.

Someone watched as Callie fell apart in Brandon's arms. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Things were just about to get a thousand times worse than they already were. They weren't happy to say the least if anything they were hurt. It felt as if they were being betrayed.


End file.
